


ART: Portrait of the Nemeses

by orphan_account



Series: Even My Henchmen Think I'm Crazy [2]
Category: Jonathan Coulton - Fandom, Nemeses (Song)
Genre: Gen, super hero chichés
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what they say about opposites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Portrait of the Nemeses

I call them Pink Ace and The Tragopan.


End file.
